


The Best Friend of a Brother

by Weird_bean_Luna



Series: Broken Bonds Universe [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_bean_Luna/pseuds/Weird_bean_Luna
Summary: Tubbo wasn't quite sure what he did wrong. Sure, he left Tommy alone that once, but he was a good friend. Right? The more the bee child thought about it the more the child spiraled. He had been a shitty friend and that's why Wilbur led him away. Tubbo left Tommy alone after the gremlin child lost his mother. He hadn't been there when his friend needed him.orTubbo has a crisis.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Series: Broken Bonds Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156490
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	The Best Friend of a Brother

**Author's Note:**

> You need to read the first book in the series (Broken Bonds) to understand this. A lot of people wanted Tubbo's perspective so here is him having a breakdown because angst.

Tubbo wasn't quite sure what he did wrong. Sure, he left Tommy alone that once, but he was a good friend. Right? The more the bee child thought about it the more the child spiraled. He had been a shitty friend and that's why Wilbur led him away. Tubbo left Tommy alone after the gremlin child lost his mother. He hadn't been there when his friend needed him. Tubbo didn't even know that Tommy had wings. Even though Tubbo was hurt by Tommy's actions, he understood them. After all, Tommy had confided in Tubbo of how hurt he was when the rest of his family left him for long periods of time. It had been better when Tommy was younger since they never left for too long and Tommy had his mother. Tubbo should've never gone with them. He thought that they were just going to be gone for a day or two but the days stretched into weeks into months. They got home about nine weeks after they left. Tommy was long gone by then, leaving the place abandoned. Tubbo seemed to be the only one to worry about Tommy. However, the now youngest kept quiet, not wanting to overstep any boundaries. The moobloom hybrid had betrayed his beset friend and now had to deal with the consequences. When they first got back home, Tubbo stayed in his room and cried or slept. After a few days of that Tubbo turned to training. If he couldn't be friends with Tommy, he'd at least be his rival. Tubbo trained everyday for weeks solo. At some point he challenged Technoblade. He knew Techno was going easy and that's why he won but it still gave him enough confidence to start competing in tournaments by himself. He slowly made he way to the top of the charts. Three months after Wilbur had to drag him away from Tommy, the two stood face to face in an arena. Tubbo surprised Tommy be remaining incredibly serious and glaring at the other the entire time. Tommy wasn't surprised that another member of his late family was challenging him. The younger was surprised to see that it was Tubbo. Tubbo had never really been a violent person, he wanted to avoid conflict whenever possible so seeing him in the arena was shocking to Tommy. The winged hybrid didn't let it get to him, they both had changed. He focused on the fight. Tommy let Tubbo make the first move before dodging and fighting back. 

Tubbo gritted his teeth, "You left me."

Tommy scoffed, dodging Tubbo's attack before swinging his axe. "You left me first."

"You. Replaced. Me." Tubbo launched a series of attacks, Tommy blocking them with his shield.

Tommy roundhouse kicked the other's legs. "At least I didn't go off, stealing your family and leaving you alone for months!" Tommy had won the fight, an axe to Tubbo's neck. "I trusted you Toby. You left me to fend for myself." 

Tubbo was now crying, "I never wanted to!"

Tommy's cold glare lifted a tiny bit. "What?"

"I thought we'd only be gone for a few hours, a day at most! That's what Wilbur told me!" Tubbo had pushed Tommy's axe out of the way and gotten up. "I wouldn't have gone if I knew we'd be gone for months. I was the only person to ask about you the entire time! They probably wouldn't have gone back at all if it weren't for my insistence!" Tubbo would've fallen back down if not for the fact that he needed to be strong. "I wasn't there for you when you needed me and I'm sorry."

Tommy's gaze lifted then fell. "I'm sorry Tubbo." He sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. "I don't know if we could ever be friends like that again. I'm not going back and I can't ask you to leave. I'm willing to... start over with you, I guess."

Tubbo looked up at him, "How?"

Tommy looked at him, confused. "How what?"

Tubbo sniffled, "How can you still be so kind when I've been nothing but shitty to you?"

Tommy smiled his normal, shit eating grin. "That's a Tommyinnit secret bitch!"

Tommy ruffled Tubbo's hair, exclaiming when he felt the horns. They had grown since the two had seen each other. Sure, they'd never have their previous friendship back but maybe it was better that way. Tubbo ended up moving in with Tommy a few weeks later. Ranboo and Dream were the most skeptical of Tubbo's presence but dropped it when Tommy reassured them that he had indeed invited Tubbo. Ranboo and Tubbo ended up getting along really well, adding Tommy into the group meant there was a new Dream Team that was mainly focused on chaos. They'd have to test which Dream Team was better later. For now, they healed.


End file.
